The present invention is generally directed to a probe and measuring apparatus for use in dentistry and medicine and, in particular, for use in the accurate evaluation of periodontal pocket depth or during procedures that require the accurate evaluation of the depth of penetration and length of root canal.
One of the most useful diagnostic tools for determining the presence and severity of destruction due to periodontal disease is the pocket depth as indicated by the periodontal probe. By probing, small changes in attachment level and in pocket depth can be detected with a high degree of accuracy. However, the accuracy of the measurement is affected by the amount of force used, the diameter and shape of the probe, and differences between examiners. Further, in using conventional chart forms and techniques, recording of the data is time consuming and, when done without an assistant, requires interruption of the examination to record the data, followed by reinsertion of the probe. Further, evaluation of the progress of disease is best made on a chart which permits comparison of current and previous measurements.
Also, while conduction measuring devices can be used to determine when the apex of the root has been reached in root canal treatment, X-rays must be used when the root canal is being filled to determine whether packing is complete. It is, of course, undesirable to repeatedly X-ray a patient.
Finally, effective treatment of peridontal disease includes local application of antibiotic medication, such as tetracycline 1, while root canal procedures require filling of the root with sealant material.
Accordingly, there is a need for an instrument for probing gingival pockets, root canals, and the like, which provides precise, repeatable determinations of depth and which records, displays and charts data concerning depth of penetration in a manner useful to the practitioner without the use of x-rays. In addition, there is a need for a dental instrument which is capable of supplying medication, packing, and the like, to desired locations on or within a tooth.